


Welcome Back

by huevoplatano



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Kissing, Lap Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huevoplatano/pseuds/huevoplatano
Summary: Leon rarely visits Postwick, but when he does, Hop can't get enough of him.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 11
Kudos: 141





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> first off, this is a challenge fic from a poll i made on twitter to write consensual leehop and YOU GUYS VOTED FOR THIS SO HERE YOU GO (i do not write fluff. ever. like ever. so DO NOT get used to this lol)
> 
> pls enjoy :)

“Hop, come away from the window.”

“But, Mum--”

“Honey, he’ll get here when he gets here. Staring out the window for hours on end won’t change that, now come help me with the dishes.”

Letting out a groan of _utmost_ discontent, Hop tore himself from the window, but not without a pause of hesitance. It was almost as if the moment he stopped plastering himself against the window, he would miss Leon rounding that corner and approaching the house. Hop wanted to be the first one to greet him, after all. It wasn’t often his brother came home to Postwick, but this weekend was a special occasion, because it was Hop’s birthday. And Leon never, _ever_ missed his birthday.

Granted, it still wasn’t until tomorrow, falling on a Saturday of all things, but that only made it more exciting for Hop as he waited for Leon to come home. He hadn’t seen his brother in about two months, mainly relying on texting him or calling him when he wasn’t busy with his champion duties. It made it even harder to wait for him to come back home when he told Hop that he had a _special_ surprise for him.

At first, Hop was hoping his brother would endorse him for the gym challenge, as both he and his neighbor, Gloria, were itching to get out of their houses and travel around Galar. Hop often joked that he would be the first to meet Leon on the pitch and that he’d become the new champion, to which Leon always replied that he believed in him, so on and so forth. The typical supportive sibling banter. It never failed to give Hop a warmth in his chest anytime his brother said things like that to him, and maybe it was because Leon was the unbeatable champion and all that, but anytime he spoke highly of Hop and made out like he could do anything, Hop couldn’t help but smile.

Leon’s support meant the world to him, and he often wondered if Leon was aware just _how much_ it meant to him. If he didn’t, Hop would surely have to let him know this weekend.

“Hop?”

Oh snap, he’d spaced out while staring out the window again, and the sound of Mum’s voice roused him from his thoughts.

“Coming!” With that, he sprinted off across the hall, meeting his mother in the kitchen as she handed off dishes to him and he washed. Mum had a cake baking in the oven for him (chocolate, Hop’s favorite), and they knew the party they had planned for tomorrow wasn’t until—well, _tomorrow_ , but with Leon coming tonight, Hop was determined to spend every minute with him, no matter how menial, he wanted his brother’s visit to be special before he left on Sunday evening. And he knew Leon would want some cake too. They both had a sweet tooth, that wasn’t anything new.

He and Mum chatted as they worked in the kitchen, Hop bouncing on the balls of his feet every so often as he continued stealing glances out the window. Leon was useless with directions, even though he insisted he knew the way to his own house, Hop was a bit worried he might still get lost in Wedgehurst and contemplated running up the dirt path to meet him there. Hop wanted to be the first one to greet him, the first person Leon saw when he came back home, but he knew that was impossible as no matter where Leon ended up, he would get swarmed by crowds of fans one way or another.

At least he knew Hop was his _biggest_ fan. And damn, did Leon make him feel special. Maybe some people would think Hop’s idolization for his brother was a bit overkill, maybe even obsessive to a point, and while Hop often wondered if his fanboy tendencies were an inconvenience to Leon, his brother never made him feel like that. If anything, Leon seemed overjoyed having Hop look up to him the way he did, and Hop wanted to think he secretly loved it way more than he let on.

Seeing Leon get bashful anytime Hop gushed to him was the _cutest shit_ ever that he couldn’t get enough of, so Hop would keep doing it so long as Leon didn’t tell him to stop.

About twenty minutes passed as Hop helped his mother with various tasks in the kitchen, mostly cleaning and setting out things for dinner later that night. Hop had just begun chopping some vegetables when there was a knock at the front door and he almost sliced his finger open on the knife as he dropped it, tearing around like he couldn’t get out of that kitchen fast enough and hauled ass down the hallway.

“Hop, for Pete’s sake!” Mum’s voice called after him, but by that time, Hop was already at the door, wrenching it open.

And there he was, greeting him with the widest grin Hop had ever seen him. Leon stood with his palm resting against the doorframe, dressed in casual clothes, towering over Hop a good foot or so, and Hop let out a squeal he hadn’t meant to before jumping at him.

Leon caught him in his arms, holding him up with ease as Hop dug his face into the crook of his neck, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “LEE! I’m so happy to see you!”

“I can tell.” Letting out a laugh, Leon propped Hop up in his arms so that Hop was held over his head somewhat as Leon looked up at him. “Haven’t grown much, have you?”

“It’s only been two months!” Hop huffed.

“That’s two months you could have done some growing.”

“Oh, shut up, Lee.”

Letting out another laugh, Leon carried Hop across the threshold before Mum greeted him, Leon shutting the front door behind him by pressing his back against it. “Hello, dear. How was your trip?”

“Long.” Still carrying Hop, he made his way into the living room as Hop held his arm around his neck, clinging to him like he might blow away in the wind as Leon finally settled on the sofa, bringing Hop down with him as he placed him on the cushion next to him.

“I missed you so much, Lee.” He had to fight to cling to him, especially with their mother right there, but _damn_ was it hard. He was surprised she hadn’t said anything about him jumping up into his arms like that, as it was second nature to him by this point, but maybe Mum would only think he was just _extremely_ happy, because—he was. A giant smile had been plastered to his face this entire time, and nothing was going to stop him now.

Leon smiled back at him, his features softening a bit when he leaned back on the sofa. “I missed you too, Hop.”

“Tell me about Wyndon! I watched your match on the telly last night, you were on fire!”

Throwing his head back, Leon let out a laugh before reaching up to run his fingers through his hair—a habit he had picked up when he got embarrassed. “It was a close one, though.”

“Raihan has _nothing_ on you, Lee.”

“You flatter me.”

“Well, it’s true!” Hop huffed, puffing out his chest as he did so—as he tried to subtly press his thigh against Leon’s. Whether or not he noticed, he couldn’t tell for sure, but there was a moment he thought he heard Leon suck in a sharp breath through his nose, but maybe it was his imagination. “You’re only the greatest trainer of all time! Nobody can beat you—you’re just that good.”

Mum finally let out a sigh before stepping away back to the kitchen, but not before shooting Hop a rather pressed stare. “Don’t overwhelm him too much, dear, he’s probably tired.”

Before Hop could open his mouth, having turned around to look at Mum, Leon’s arm looped around his neck, pulling him back until Hop was thrown against his chest, causing him to let out a rather ugly-sounding laugh as his brother held onto him. “Don’t worry, Mum, I always have the time for Hopscotch here.”

Warmth spread all the way to his face at the sound of those words and Hop wished—wished so bad that he could whirl around and do what he _really_ wanted to do. But, with Mum right there, she was sure to cause a ruckus about it, and that was something Hop didn’t feel like dealing with. He was riding too high right now, so excited for Leon to be home that he had to remember to keep himself in check around his mother. It was easy to get carried away with Leon here, after not seeing him for so long, but the both of them would have to keep their hands to themselves until they got a moment of peace.

Just as that thought passed through his head, Mum having disappeared around the corner, the second she was gone, Hop felt the warm breath of Leon on the nape of his neck, followed by his mouth pressing against him, and the heat rose to his face all over again, gushing straight down his neck and to his ears. His brother kissed him, not just a fleeting kiss, but he lingered, allowing his mouth to encase over him until Hop could feel him suck.

“L-Lee…” His face was _gushing_ , and he wanted to do nothing more than whip around, grab Leon by his stupid handsome face, and kiss him for real, but he couldn’t do that. With the risk of Mum just in the other room, Hop’s heart began to thump in his chest, worried she could round that corner any second and see Leon kissing the back of his neck, but he heard the soft rumble of Leon’s laugh vibrate just behind him.

“Sorry, couldn’t help it. Do you forgive me?”

“Duh.”

Leon’s breath left, Hop feeling cold now that he was leaned off him, and he unhooked his arm from around Hop, allowing him to adjust himself in his seat until he was turned around facing Leon again. The heat in his cheeks was still prominent, only intensifying as he saw the lopsided grin on Leon’s face. How could someone look so dopey, handsome, and cute at the same time? It wasn’t fair.

“To be continued, then?”

More heat flushed to his face and Hop shyly nodded. “Y-yes…”

Leon let a small laugh through his nose before he reached over to ruffle his hair. “I can’t wait.”

* * *

The rest of the day went by way too fast. Hop and Leon mostly sat on the couch with the telly droning on in the background, Leon rambling about all that was going on in Wyndon, his time at the stadium and the like, while Hop sat with his chin in his palms, hanging off every word Leon said like he would miss something important if he so much as blinked. Even though he and his brother conversed through video chat, or text all the time, nothing compared to sitting next to the real thing. There was just no way to compare to Leon’s soft breathing, his subtle mannerisms (like how he would bounce his leg when he got restless or twiddle with a strand of his long hair), and his warmth as Hop sat leaned up against him. Having Leon actually here, tangibly here with him was one of the biggest comforts Hop could only dream about half the time.

He felt so safe and being next to Leon like this, mooching off his body heat as Hop cuddled up next to him was like being wrapped in a fluffy security blanket straight out of the dryer, and he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around him, dig his face into the crook of his neck, and inhale his scent. Leon probably didn’t realize it, but anytime Hop got to be next to him like this, a strong scent always wafted off him—not unlike the shampoos Hop himself bathed with, but it was a so pleasant and thick that Hop could only describe it as _manly_. Sometimes he wondered if Leon wore cologne just for him, but that couldn’t be true.

The hours ticked by, dinner came and went, Hop having not sat at the table with both his mother and brother in months, and the kitchen was alive with the chatter, mostly from Leon. He knew they had spent all day talking on the couch, but Hop could talk to him for hours—hell, he _had_ talked to him for hours. Hop could never get enough of Leon, but he worried his brother might think he was too clingy, but maybe it was just Hop being paranoid. Two months was way too long to go without getting to hug him like he wanted and go off the way he wanted.

By the time Hop had showered that evening, Mum was already in bed, the light from her television flickering under the crack as Hop passed her room. He tucked himself away on his bed, sitting and bouncing his knee like Leon was prone to do when he was anxious. It didn’t take Mum long to go to sleep, but Hop felt like he had been sitting there idling on his Rotom phone for _hours_ before there was a soft knock on his door.

Heart thumping in his chest, he rose from bed, tiptoeing over before opening the door a crack. There was Leon, dressed in an oversized shirt and boxers, grinning down at Hop with his arm held over the doorframe. “Evening. Mind if I come in?”

Stepping back, Hop ushered him in as Leon strode past, shutting and locking the door behind him.

“Love what you’ve done with the place.”

Hop snorted as he followed after Leon like a baby Pokémon that had lost its mother. “It’s still the same as the last time you were here.” Eventually, Leon settled on the edge of his bed, stretching his legs as he leaned back on his palms.

“Exactly.”

No sooner had Leon sat down than Hop was on him. Before his brother could say anything else, Hop had leaned into him, grabbing him by both sides of his face, and pulled him close, kissing him on the mouth. Leon blanched for a moment, probably surprised Hop was starting so soon as he was—but he couldn’t help it. All the times he watched Leon on the telly, all the news articles he’d read about him online, all the times he saw interviews with him—nothing compared to the real thing. Nothing would ever compare to having Leon right here in front of him and Hop was _thirsty_. It was like he might starve if he didn’t get his dose of Leon every once in a while, and he kissed him desperately, pulling his face forward and enjoying the thick scent of his shampoo on him. Leon smelled like lavender, his hair dampened from his shower earlier, and Hop was drowning in that scent, something he wanted to associate with Leon forever.

Although taken aback, Leon recovered quickly, and reached up to run his fingers through Hop’s hair, pulling him in close until he was almost in his lap. Hop pressed against him, pushing his leg between Leon’s crotch as he dug his knee into his bulge, and a muffled moan bubbled from the back of Leon’s throat.

He kissed him for every day he had to go without him, Hop kissed him hard, hoping Leon could feel how badly he missed him through this alone—and he shoved his tongue against him, loving the way Leon didn’t hesitate when he opened his mouth for him. Hop tasted his tongue, letting out a similar moan when Leon shoved his own into his mouth, and he could _really_ taste him now. The slightest hints of mint were still there from his toothpaste, and Hop could have sworn he was about to pass out. Leon smelled so good—tasted so good— _felt so good_ , he was indulging in every sense of the word, and he pressed himself against Leon as far as he could go, kneeing his crotch when he did so and grinding his leg into him, gaining the most satisfied flutter in his stomach when he could feel Leon’s cock twitch through his boxers.

Finally, he pulled back, his face flushed, as he stared up at Leon through lidded eyes, not able to help the smile that curled on his face. His mouth was moist from his passion, and it only made him blush harder.

Leon smiled back, cupping the back of his head as he ran his fingers through Hop’s short hair. “You really must have missed me, huh?”

“You have no idea.”

“Hey, I’m not complaining. Do you know how often I think about you when I’m gone?” With a gentle tug, he pulled Hop forward, until he was sitting in his lap, the feeling of Leon’s bulge more prominent against his bottom as he straddled him.

Hop grinded into him when he felt it, gripping hold of Leon’s shoulders as he steadied himself. The heat gushed on his face, and he was always a bit shy letting his desire be known like this, but Leon only thrust into him as he did so, imploring him to keep going, which Hop was all too glad to do. “You haven’t gotten yourself a girlfriend already?” He gyrated his hips, swaying back and forth as he rubbed himself against him.

“Of course not. Why would I want a girlfriend when I’ve got you?” As he spoke, Leon dug his face into the crook of Hop’s shoulder, reaching only to drag his collar down and expose him enough to trail a line of kisses from his neck to his collarbone.

“Well, everyone loves you. Surprised you haven’t gotten together with someone for the sake of your fans.”

“Nah, I don’t care about any of that.” He laughed, Hop feeling the heat of his breath on his neck and it made him shiver, causing him to grind into him again, and Leon moaned at it. “Can’t cheat on you, that wouldn’t be right.”

“Cheat on me?”

Leaning his head away, Leon gave him another smile before planting a kiss right on his cheek, Hop’s face gushing heat when he did so. Anytime Leon moved into him like that, he could smell him so much more—and the thickness of his scent was driving him wild. Hop was getting hard, and he would have been embarrassed Leon could get him off on his scent alone, but he never made fun of him for getting excited so easily. Hop was already pitching a tent, and he knew Leon had to see it too.

“Of course. You’re the only one who matters to me, Hop. I love my fans, don’t get me wrong, but--” Another kiss on his face, and Hop’s cock twitched. “I love you more.”

“You won’t get bored of me?”

“I could never get bored of you, Hopscotch.”

Hop wrapped his arms around Leon, pushing his face into him and giving his brother a kiss on his neck as he grinded into him again, feeling Leon harden below him until it was digging into his bottom. It only compelled him when he could feel Leon thrust up against him, and even fully clothed like they were, Hop could feel every inch of Leon rutting into him like he was—and he had to hold back the urge to let out a moan from fear of Mum hearing them. The smell of lavender wafted off Leon’s hair as Hop pulled the strands behind his ear to kiss the side of his face, Leon’s facial hair tickling his lips when he did so, and he giggled at the sensation of it.

“Even if a thousand beautiful girls surrounded you, you wouldn’t go for them?”

“Never.”

Another kiss to his face, Hop not able to help brushing his mouth against Leon’s facial hair. He kept it trim just enough that it tickled and made butterflies rush in his stomach as Hop kissed his face. “What if someone who was just your type made you an offer--”

“ _You’re_ my type, Hop.” Lifting his face away from Hop’s kisses, Leon reached up to cup the side of his face in his palm. “I know I’m away a lot, and you’re worried, but I promise you I only have eyes for you. Do you realize how much I touch myself to you when I know I can’t be with you? It gets so hard sometimes to resist the urge to come whisk you away.”

“Wish you would.” Hop laughed, reaching to hold onto Leon’s hand that cupped his face and he nuzzled against him. “I hate being away from you, Lee.”

“I know. Me too. I get lonely a lot.”

“I’m sad when you aren’t here.”

Leon leaned forward and gave Hop a quick peck on his nose as he grinded into him again. Hop could feel the precum staining his own boxers, and he blushed a bit at the fact Leon hadn’t even _touched_ him and he was getting off. “Is there anything I can do to make you less sad, Hopscotch?”

“Just—” He gripped Leon’s face yet again, pulling him in to give him a quick kiss on the mouth, Hop rolling his hips into his brother’s erection as he did so. “Stay with me as long as you can this time.”

“Anything for the birthday boy.” Leon shifted in his seat then, stopping his movements from thrusting into Hop as he gripped him from under his arms and pulled him out of his lap. “Speaking of that, I haven’t given you your birthday present yet.”

“Having you here is present enough!”

“Not good enough.” Lifting Hop into his arms, Leon took only a second to turn and gently lay Hop onto his back, being as deliberate as he possibly could before he climbed over him to straddle him. Hop was still hard, his precum now visible from his boxers, and his face flushed at the sight of it, but Leon only let out a laugh through his nose. “It makes me so happy seeing you excited like this.”

The heat gushed from every pore in Hop’s face, and for a moment, he looked off to the side, his shyness coming through. As much as he missed Leon and as badly as he could go at him, kiss him for hours on end, having his brother lean over him and stare at him like this made him bashful, and he couldn’t help but trail his gaze away. For Leon to see him like this, and only Leon, it made moments like these special, but he was still a bit embarrassed by himself for displaying his desire for him so easily. Leon was the only person who got Hop off like this—and he would be the only one allowed to do that, Hop hoped, for a long time.

With his head propped back on the pillow, Leon having laid Hop down on his back, the blankets plush enough under him, he leaned up on him just enough to bend over and give Hop a lingering kiss to his mouth. Hop reached up, cupping Leon’s cheek with his palm and rubbing it along the edge of his facial hair. He would never get tired of touching Leon’s face like that, of holding him the way he did—gazing into his eyes—and _fuck_ , did Leon have the most _beautiful_ long eyelashes Hop had ever seen. It wasn’t fair that his brother got to be both handsome and beautiful, but he probably had no idea how attractive he was. Why would someone like Leon ever think Hop was attractive? They might have been brothers, and Hop knew they looked a bit alike in the face, but he was nothing like Leon. He wasn’t handsome, or beautiful, he was just—

Leon pulled away, sucking in a breath when he did, when he smiled down at Hop through a lidded expression. “You smell _so_ good.”

The sound of Leon’s low voice made Hop involuntarily thrust up against him, causing him to gasp when he felt Leon’s erection push back. It shouldn’t have embarrassed Hop the way it did, to know Leon enjoyed smelling him just as much as he liked smelling Leon, but he took his time bathing, not that Hop was dirty by any means, but while he washed and did the essentials, he really— _really_ made sure to scrub when Leon was here. He wanted to make sure every part of him was perfect for Leon, because that’s what his brother deserved. Hop didn’t have much to offer him, as he wasn’t handsome or beautiful, but smelling like whipped cream was one thing he knew Leon loved. As bad as both brothers had a sweet tooth, Hop found out early on that Leon loved the smell of sweets just as badly as the taste, and had taken it upon himself to buy a wash that smelled of sugar—just for Leon. It was only ever dug out of the cabinet when Leon came to visit.

“Th-thank you. You do, too.” It was a bit awkward to say that, but Hop was losing himself as he thrust against Leon through his boxers, trying to swallow the moan he wanted to let out so badly. Every time he felt Leon press against him, feeling how hard he was, it was driving Hop wild, and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold off resisting the urge to tear his clothes off and go at him.

“Hold on, baby, don’t get so riled up. I still haven’t given you your present.”

“Implying you haven’t given me enough already.” Hop allowed a small laugh to seep between his teeth, and he wanted to reach up and kiss Leon again, feel the tickle of his facial hair and suffocate under the heavy lavender scent that rose from his hair, but Leon leaned off him, almost making Hop whine at the sensation of his cock being pulled away from his own.

“Well, what kind of big brother would I be if I didn’t give the birthday boy something _extra_ special?” With a rather flirty smile curling on his face, Leon pulled himself away from Hop, until he was hovering over him, and gripped the edge of his boxers, slowly dragging them down past his hips and exposing Hop’s erection. “Already getting there, huh?”

Blushing, Hop knew he was just teasing him, but he couldn’t help but look away as Leon tugged his boxers off, until Hop was completely naked from the waist down. “Y-you don’t come home that often.”

“I’m just giving you a hard time. It makes me happy, don’t worry.” Offering him a sheepish grin, Leon tossed his boxers off the side of the bed before moving back over to him, and even from where he lie flattened on his back, Hop could see Leon’s erection through his clothes, and it made him blush all the harder to see him get equally excited for him. When Leon gripped hold of his erection, lathering a liberal amount of Hop’s precum on his fingers, he let out a gasp at the feeling, and couldn’t help but thrust into him when he did so. “So eager, aren’t you?”

Try as he might, Hop couldn’t help the earnest whine he made, wishing Leon would stop teasing and just _fuck him._ Even as he rolled his hips, trying to get Leon to move, his brother simply laughed before he bent over.

“Can’t say no to enthusiasm like that, can I? Alright, baby, I’ll stop teasing you.” With that said, Leon gripped the base of Hop’s cock before he encased his mouth over him, and the moment Hop felt his heat surround him, he almost came too quickly, but he held back, reaching up to cover his own mouth as he fought off the slew of moans he wanted so bad to let out. Maybe one day when they didn’t have to worry about Mum, he could be as loud as he wanted, but for now—

Now he thrusted up into his mouth, Leon being gentle, but sucking as he bobbed his head up and down, reaching up under Hop’s legs to tickle his thigh as he did so, and it _wasn’t fair_. He was going to come too fast at this rate—as Leon knew exactly what to do to get him there, but he was already so far gone, having missed Leon the past couple of months he’d been forced to go without his touch, that he was ready to explode. But, he bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back, wanting Leon to stay on him as long as possible, because _fuck_ , did he feel good. The way he lathered his tongue around the tip of his cock, tasting him, sucking against him, bending all the way over as he pulled the entirety of his erection into his mouth, humming on him as he worked, Hop was at his limit already. The feeling of Leon’s nails dragging up his inner thigh and tickling him, he was losing himself. Writhing back on his bed, his face pushed to the side as he dug it into his pillow, trying to muffle the noises he was struggling so bad to keep in, he couldn’t help it. He wriggled, thrusting up into Leon’s mouth as he sucked him off, his stomach dipping as he fought not to laugh when he tickled the inside of his thigh. There were too many sensations at once, the building of his orgasm, the fluttering of Leon’s nails against his skin, making him twitch backward.

Hop moaned, biting his lip so hard he feared he’d drawn blood as he covered his mouth, digging his face into his pillow. It shouldn’t have felt this damn good for Leon to blow him, but it never failed to make him melt. Leon knew exactly—fucking _exactly_ how to work his tongue around him, how fast to go, how much to slow down when he knew Hop wanted to edge, how much to speed back up when he was ready to explode, and—Hop sucked in air as Leon picked up the pace, trailing his tongue all along the shaft of his cock, and Hop was building up so fast already, he reached down without meaning to and grabbed hold of Leon’s hair, tugging his roots.

It was only a moment Leon winced, Hop feeling the way he trembled under him when he no doubt yanked his hair too hard, but he quickly stopped himself. “S-sorry—I’m sorry, Lee—I can’t—y-you’re just—” His words were coming out in breathy huffs, and he fought to speak, but settled for covering his mouth as he remembered not to pull too hard, and finally—as Leon increased his speed, taking Hop all the way into his mouth, the heat of his tongue against him, the feeling of his soft lips encasing around him, Hop lost it.

He tugged his hair again, not meaning to, when he came all into his mouth, and he bucked up into him when he did so, his back arching, the gasps and moans trapped in the back of his throat as he grit his teeth, trying his absolute damndest not to let any sounds out—but it was _hard_. It was so hard, as he rode out his orgasm, Leon not once letting his mouth off him as Hop sprayed his cum all in his mouth, he could hear the sounds of Leon swallowing it, as he poured his tongue all the way over him, cleaning his cock off and swallowing the rest of the evidence.

And Hop leaned back, spent and breathing heavy, feeling beads of sweat prickle his forehead and the nape of his neck. Leon leaned off him, shooting him a smile as he hovered back over him, before he bent over and kissed him. Hop opened his mouth for him, reaching up to cup the sides of his face before gripping the back of his head and trailing his hands through Leon’s long hair. Leon thrust against him as he did so, bucking Hop back against the bed, but he rutted back into him, even though he’d just come and he was exhausted, he didn’t care. He kissed, sucking at Leon’s mouth and almost wishing he hadn’t swallowed all of his cum. Hop didn’t care. He didn’t mind if Leon wanted to snowball him, but there wasn’t a trace of him left in Leon’s mouth as he licked the front of his teeth, pushing his tongue through to meet Leon’s and he kissed him as he fought to remember he was supposed to breathe—but when it came to Leon, he couldn’t help himself.

“Slow…” Leon’s voice came out as a breathy huff when he struggled to speak between Hop’s slew of kisses. “S-slow down there, baby.”

“Sorry.” Hop released his hair, allowing his palm to trace the side of Leon’s face before he finally leaned away from him. “You drive me crazy, Lee.”

“So do you.”

Hop blushed. “Can’t believe the champion of Galar wants to make out with me like this.”

Leaning off him, his erection still very prominent, Hop even able to see precum staining his boxers, Leon let out a laugh as he sat back on his knees. “Can’t believe my little brother is so perfect and beautiful that I get excited so easily. You know how hard it is to jerk off back at home when you aren’t there?”

His blush only grew, until Hop could feel the heat radiating off his face. “Why—Lee, how come I can’t just come live with you for a while?”

At that, Leon frowned, something so uncharacteristic that it actually threw Hop for a loop. He wasn’t mad, was he? “Mum wouldn’t go for it. I already talked to her. She wants you here with her, and I guess I can’t blame her.”

“But…” Hop sat up a little, his erection having grown flaccid once more as he pulled himself onto his bottom. “There’s gotta be something you can tell her.”

“I’ve already tried, believe me. You’re her little baby, Hopscotch, she’s just worried about you.” He let out a rather sheepish laugh through his teeth when he grinned at him then. “You’re my baby too, but Mum’s word is the law around here.”

Hop nodded, though felt his face fall a bit at it. That was disappointing, and his heart felt heavy, but-- “Can’t you just kidnap me?”

Leon threw his head back, letting out one of those uplifting belly laughs, and Hop, as upset as he was that Leon couldn’t take him back home with him, couldn’t help but smile at the sound of it. It was such a beautiful sound, especially coming from Leon. It never failed he could put him at ease, lift him back up from a bad mood, and make everything better. “A voluntary kidnapping?”

“Why not?”

“You know how bad Mum would have my _ass_ if I ever took you up there behind her back?”

“I wouldn’t tell her! Come on, just steal me away in the middle of the night! We could fly back up on Charizard and I’ll—”

Leon leaned forward a bit, crawling on his hands and knees as he moved into Hop’s face then, and he resisted the urge to meet him halfway and kiss him, but Leon was giving him a bit of a hard stare, and Hop had to avert his gaze. “ _Hopscotch,_ don’t tempt me. You know how badly I want you up there just as much as you do. I hate coming down here just to leave. But, don’t worry.” He placed his forehead against Hop’s, Hop feeling heat gush forth once again. “I promise you one day it’ll happen. It might not be soon, and you might have to wait a little while, but it will happen, I promise.”

Hop nodded, trying to quell the heat in his face. No matter how many times they did this, how close Leon got to him, held onto him, spoke to him like this, it never failed he always got so bashful around him. How could he not when his brother felt Hop was worthy enough to do things like this with? It put him over the moon that his brother—his _perfect, beautiful, handsome, amazing_ brother wanted to hold him, kiss him, tell him how loved he was.

Hop bit back the urge to cry as Leon pulled away from him, giving him a soft smile. “Are you okay?”

He nodded, even though he wasn’t really, but he didn’t want to burden Leon with his problems. He had hard enough time with his own responsibilities, he didn’t need Hop dragging him down when he was already swamped with work.

“Chin up, Hopscotch. I’ll come back to kidnap you one day, mark my words.”

And he couldn’t help but snort, blinking away his tears as he did so and smiling back up at him. “You’d better.”

There was still the matter of Leon’s erection to tend to, as Hop glanced down at him, he noticed Leon was still hard, and it made him bite his bottom lip at the sight of him still excited for him. Even after their spill, after all that, Leon was still ready, and Hop pulled himself up, climbing over in his lap and straddling him as he did so.

“You wanna do it this way?”

Hop nodded, grinding on him when he did so, feeling Leon’s cock twitch against his ass when he did.

“You don’t have to. I can do it if you want—I know it’s easier for you. Besides, it’s your birthday.”

Hop shook his head, reaching around to tug at the elastic of Leon’s waistband. “No. I’m fine. I just—” He rotated his hips, digging against Leon’s erection again when he did so and gaining the most satisfying grunt from him he never thought could make him horny like that—but it did. “I want you to know how badly I missed you.”

“Let me know if it hurts and we can stop.”

“You won’t hurt me.” A laugh escaped through his nose. “You’ve never hurt me, Lee.”

With that said, Hop maneuvered off him just enough Leon helped pull his own boxers off, tossing them to the side as Hop sank back into his lap, Leon’s cock digging into the underside of his bottom as Hop rocked against him.

“At least let me prepare you.”

Hop stopped brushing himself against him for a moment to look up at Leon’s soft smile. Gripping hold of his brother’s shoulders, he pulled himself up until he was leaned up enough to allow Leon room to reach him. Resting his chin on his shoulder, he propped himself against him, kissing the crook of Leon’s neck as he buried his face into him, inhaling his scent all the more.

“You make it really, _really_ hard to leave, you know?”

“Good. Then stay.”

“You know I can’t.” Leon reached around until Hop could feel his hand cupping his ass, lifting him up just enough to gain access to him. Hop spread his legs to give Leon anything he needed as he continued kissing him, brushing his hair back behind his ear and allowing the heavy scent of lavender to choke him. Leon took only a moment to coat his fingers with his own precum before he gently inserted them into Hop’s bottom, and he shivered at the feeling of it before Leon scissored him, being as deliberate and slow as he could be, doing all he could so that Hop could get comfortable.

“Does it hurt?”

Hop shook his head. “N-no…” He played with Leon’s hair, running his fingers through the long strands and pulling it away from his face as his brother continued to reach around him, stretching and scissoring him. Hop only winced a bit, more out of the feeling itself than any kind of pain, but he couldn’t help to rock a bit with Leon’s movements, wishing he would just shove his cock in him already. He didn’t necessarily _like_ pain, and he knew Leon just wanted him as comfortable as possible, but it was getting hard to beg Leon to fuck him raw, fuck him so hard that he couldn’t walk straight for weeks, because at least that way, Hop would have a constant reminder of him, he would know Leon had done that to him, and he could feel some solace in the fact a part of Leon was with him every day that he couldn’t be with him.

But, for now, he moaned through his teeth as Leon scissored back and forth, not shy about thrusting his erection against him as Hop kissed and sucked against his neck. It was never a good idea for Leon to do that to him, as Hop wouldn’t be able to explain the hickeys, but Leon had his longer hair he could pull around, as long as Hop remembered to suck from the far back of his neck where he could hide, Leon never reprimanded him for sucking and giving him marks like that.

Again, a reminder of who he belonged to, a reminder of Hop that Leon could carry with him, until it inevitably disappeared, but he wanted to cover Leon in as many as possible before he left. He would let everyone know, anyone who saw them, they would know that Leon had been intimate with someone. Hop could laugh to himself, because only they would know. Only he and Leon would know who they both belonged to.

“Okay. I’m going to ease it in. Are you ready?”

“Mmm _, Lee…_ ” He couldn’t help it. With Leon having withdrawn his fingers, having stretched him as far as he could go, Hop was desperate, and he was only letting his true desire come forth as he sucked a spot on his neck again, letting his tongue out to taste Leon’s soft skin. “Just fuck me already.”

“Whatever you want, baby.”

With his hands on his ass, Leon pulled Hop apart just enough to reach, and he felt the tip of his erection press against him, Hop had to resist the urge to sink down on him, because it really would hurt then. He was getting lost in his lust, wanting Leon to raw him until he couldn’t walk, but he couldn’t risk Mum asking him why he was struggling to sit or walk around, and so, he settled for grabbing a fistful of Leon’s hair and pulling enough to uncover his ears before kissing him there, moving back to his face to trail a line of kisses along his jaw, his chin, and finally—Hop kissed his mouth just as Leon pushed the tip into him.

It didn’t hurt, but Hop shivered at it, gripping hold of Leon’s t-shirt with his free hand and squeezing. He fisted his hair, forcing Leon’s face up as he did so, and Hop shoved his tongue into his mouth, knowing he was being too eager, but he wanted Leon to fuck him so bad, he couldn’t stop himself, and when Leon finally opened his mouth for him, shoving his own tongue back against him, Hop sank onto him, just enough Leon’s cock was about halfway in, and he flinched at the feeling of it.

It didn’t hurt…but it did. Sort of. He knew he’d gotten too eager, and he’d inadvertently let out cry into Leon’s mouth, causing his brother to pull back away from him before gripping hold of his thighs and pulling Hop off him enough he wasn’t shoved into him so much. The look on his face made Hop flinch all the more when he saw how freaked out he looked.

“Dammit, Hop, I don’t want to hurt you!”

“You _aren’t_ hurting me, Lee!”

“Bullshit, I felt you go down on me! You’re going to hurt yourself getting carried away like that.”

Hop hadn’t realized how riled up he’d gotten, and both of them had shouted without meaning to, Leon clinging to him when they both realized, when it hit all at once, and they fell silent. Fuck, if Mum ever caught them doing this—Hop clung to Leon, his heart thumping in his ears and the sound of Leon’s quieted breathing being the only sound then.

It felt like way longer they sat like that, Leon gripping hold of the back of Hop’s head, holding him close, and Hop clinging to him by gripping the front of his shirt, his cock barely inside of him anymore, but Leon finally let out a breath and released the hold on him when it appeared Mum was still asleep.

“Careful. Don’t get so carried away.”

Hop nodded. “I’m sorry.” He just—Hop blinked, trying not to let Leon see that he was about to cry. Frustrated tears were gathering at the corner, and he blinked them away. He just _missed him so much_ , why couldn’t Leon understand how badly he missed him? He wished he could stay longer than two days, that Leon didn’t have to leave on Sunday—he wanted him to stay and never leave. He hated how lonely he got when his brother wasn’t here.

“It’s okay, baby, I just don’t want to hurt you. You gotta calm down, okay?”

“I will.” Hop nuzzled his face into his neck again, giving him a soft kiss. “I will, I promise.”

“Good. Just relax.”

With that said, Leon once again eased into him, going slow, almost too slow, but Hop did as he said and relaxed, trying not to get carried away as Leon pushed into him.

“Are you okay?”

Hop nodded, shivering when he felt Leon’s breath on the nape of his neck, having still dug his face into him to give Leon random kisses. “I’m fine.”

“Okay. Let me know if it hurts and we can stop.”

“You won’t hurt me.”

“ _Hop._ ” That stern tone entered his voice and Hop shivered at it, hating it when Leon talked to him like that. He knew he was just concerned for his wellbeing, but Hop really didn’t mind if it hurt a little. Because to him, even pain from Leon was beautiful, and it could never _truly_ hurt when he knew Leon hadn’t done it on purpose.

“Lee, _I’m fine_ , I swear.” He wiggled his hips, enticing Leon to keep going. “Please—keep going. I-I want you.” It was hard, it was so hard to resist the urge to sink down on him, but Hop held back. Leon would just chastise him if he got carried away like that, but he didn’t realize how much torture it was for him to sit inside him like this, allowing Hop to get used to him.

That was the thing.

He didn’t _want_ to get used to him. Hop never wanted to get used to this feeling—he wanted to feel Leon every single time he did this, he wanted to experience him all over again, so that it could be special every single time. He never wanted to get used to him, and he never wanted to get tired of him.

Hop blinked away more tears as Leon finally pushed into him, gripping the underside of Hop’s thighs to pull him up as he slowly thrust in and out.

 _He loved him so much_ —Hop loved him, and he hoped Leon loved him as much as he did—he never wanted to be forced to say goodbye to him every single time he came to visit. It broke his heart in two spending time with him like this, indulging in their lust—only for Leon to leave a couple days later, and he would probably never realize how badly Hop missed him.

It was inevitable, as Leon slowly began to create a rhythm, thrusting in and out of him at an almost painfully slow rate, his rhythm picked up, until he was breathing heavy in Hop’s ear, Hop still trailing kisses over his chest, his neck, his shoulders, showering Leon with his love everywhere he could, and when he finally pushed into him hard enough that Hop was bucked up, he rocked his hips to meet Leon halfway, and they worked together, Leon sucking in gasps of air as he forced himself to keep quiet.

And Hop began to cry, not meaning to. His face was hidden in the crook of Leon’s neck, but Leon lifted his face up, wanting a kiss, and stopped when he saw Hop had tears streaking down his face.

“ _Hop_ —holy shit, am I hurting y--”

He didn’t even give him a chance to finish when Hop gripped his face and pulled him down, still rocking his hips into him, fucking himself on Leon’s erection, and kissed him. He kissed so hard, he was suffocating himself, and Leon moaned under him, having slowed his rhythm in fear that he was hurting him, but Hop never stopped moving. He bounced up and down in his lap, sinking himself down over Leon’s length, and licking his mouth when he could feel Leon pull away from him.

“Hop, stop—if it’s hurting--”

“I love you.” He was still crying, not able to stop, not able to tear his eyes away from Leon’s, who looked so beautiful with his face flushed, as Hop continued bouncing up and down on him, making up for Leon’s lack of movement, but he couldn’t help it. His voice cracked when he went to speak, and he wiped at his face, trying to stop crying, but he couldn’t. “I missed you so much, Lee, I love you so much. I don’t want you to leave.”

Maybe this was bratty of him, but he couldn’t help it. Hop gripped Leon’s shirt, squeezing it into his fists and he sobbed on top of him, still rocking, still fucking himself on Leon who had all but stopped.

“I miss you. I hate it when you leave, I hate it so much. I get so lonely—I cry at night sometimes, because I’m lonely without you.” More tears fell, and Hop couldn’t see his face anymore through the blur in his eyes. He blinked them away, his face hot, the tears coming in droves, and he—he _just_ —“I love you, Lee. _Please_ take me back with you. Please. I want to be with you.”

The look on his brother’s face was clouded by his tears, and Hop couldn’t make it out. Was he angry at him for crying? For being so ungrateful that he couldn’t even enjoy the time he was spending with him down here—when Leon was so busy that he tore himself away from his responsibilities, just for Hop to spit on that simply because he was lonely?

Leaning in, Hop kissed his mouth, trying to stop crying, but he couldn’t, and he felt Leon thrust up into him as he continued moving up and down in his lap. His brother let out a groan, gripping Hop’s arms as his orgasm was no doubt creeping, and Hop worried he had put him off by crying, but _dammit_ —he could not help it. He was so lonely when Leon wasn’t here, to only get him back home in short spurts like this, it should have made it more special, it should have been more meaningful.

But, Hop just felt empty when he left. He couldn’t even be grateful for the time he had with him, because he just wanted more, and that made him selfish, he knew it did, but—

The tears fell, Hop able to finally see his brother’s face, and he looked back down at him through lidded eyes as they kissed, as he thrust up into him. Hop unhooked his fists from his shirt and reached around to Leon’s head, pulling him in closer, as close as he could physically get him, close enough their chests touched as he fucked down on him, and Leon thrust up to meet him, moaning into his mouth.

He stared at him the whole time Leon moved into him, the only thing muffling his moans being Hop’s own mouth, and finally—Leon arched, reaching up to hold Hop’s jaw as they kissed, and with a final thrust, he came inside of him, Hop feeling every ounce of it fill him up, and he allowed Leon to kiss him back, to muffle the sounds of his pleasure, and it was so beautiful. Leon was so _beautiful_ , he couldn’t help but get carried away like this and cry for him.

It wasn’t _fair_.

It wasn’t fair that he could only visit a few times a year, because it made Hop only want him more—and every time he had to say goodbye to him, knowing it would be another couple months before he could come back, it shattered his heart in two. Why couldn’t Leon come back every weekend? It would be better than loneliness all the time. It would be better than having to get overwhelmed after not seeing him for so long and break down like this.

Hop didn’t mean to cry, but he couldn’t help it.

Leon quieted underneath him, Hop having stopped moving when he could feel his cum begin to leak from his bottom, and he allowed Leon all the time he needed to ride it out, before he pulled out of him with a soft _pop._ Hop froze, not knowing if he had upset Leon by crying like that, but he leaned back, still in his lap, and finally broke away from the kiss, Leon’s lidded eyes shutting for a moment as he breathed, sucking in gulps of air.

“L-Lee?” Hop wiped his face, smearing the remainder of the tears off, hoping he hadn’t ruined Leon’s orgasm by crying on him like that. “I’m sor—”

“I’ll talk to Mum again.”

Hop yanked his head up, staring across at Leon and feeling like he’d stopped breathing. “Y-you will?”

Finally, Leon opened his eyes, and gave Hop another soft smile, his hand coming to his hair as he ruffled Hop’s short locks. “Yeah. I’ll try to convince her. Maybe nothing permanent, but at least talk her into letting you come up during the weekends. She might go for that. Would that be okay?”

Hop nodded, maybe a bit too vigorously. “Yeah! That’d be amazing.” And, just because he felt bad, he leaned forward enough to give Leon a quick kiss to his mouth. “I’m sorry for crying, I just—” His cheeks gushed heat as he gave him another peck. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Hopscotch. Don’t think I’m not as lonely as you are. I’ve broken down crying at night because I was upset too.”

That made Hop snort out a laugh. “I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen you cry, Lee.”

Leon shrugged, giving Hop another smile. “When it comes to you—you’d be surprised. But, I promise you—” He pulled Hop up enough off his lap to wrap his arms around him, dig his face into the crook of his neck, and kissed him there. “I’ll make a compromise with Mum. I won’t leave you alone like that anymore.”

Hop hugged him back, allowing Leon’s warmth to envelop him and he had never felt this safe before. “You promise?”

“I do. I love you.”

Hop pulled him close, as close as Leon could go, and dug his face into his chest, never feeling the weight and warmth of those words as much as he did now.

“I love you too, Lee.” He nuzzled his face into him once more, just as Leon gave him a kiss to the top of his head. “So, _so_ much.”

**_End_ **


End file.
